A Summer to remember
by Live.LoveAuslly.Lol
Summary: She thought it would be a normal summer, then she met R5. Throw in a jealous brother and an lovestruck boy and you've got yourself an interesting summer.
1. How it began

**An Auslly Story**

_It was just a normal summer until she got dragged into the world of R5. Throw into the mix a jealous brother and an annoying love-struck boy, you have yourself quite a crazy summer._

* * *

Allys POV….

"Are we there yet?" my annoyingly stupid sister said.

My dad driving the car grunted. I think he is fed up of her saying that for what seems like the tenth time.

My mum says "Hun we are almost there now will you stop asking the same question!"

Yeh. Go mum. She can't stand Ashley's hubris, even though she is popular and I 'm not, at least I'm not an airhead. In fact, not to toot my own horn, but I am the complete opposite.

We just passed the big 'Welcome to Miami' sign where we will be staying for the rest of the summer away from my friends (how few I may have) in the UK.

We pulled up to the villa area before a big black tour bus can take a space and I see a load of blondies pile out. The villa is really nice. It's a yellow little hut with four bedrooms, a bathroom, a big living room, a stunning kitchen and the best feature, a walk out patio leading to the beach.

My sister being the girl she is ran to a big bedroom and called dibs. What a child, who am I to judge though I run to the one with the terrace overlooking the sea. This is not going to be that bad after all.

I look out of the window to see three pairs of eager brown eyes trained on my face, drool coming out of their moths. On particular hazel eyed boy catches my gaze, at least he is not drooling. There's something different about him though.

* * *

Austin's POV…..

A summer in Miami with my band/ family R5 this is great. Summer in the sand, the DJ's that on the board walk(1).I can't wait to get to the holiday villa.

"Hey dude, do you think I will be able to pick up some hot chicks." Rocky distractedly said, eying the girls in bikinis on the beach close to the villa.

Yep that's one of my brothers. He is such a player I swear even Taylor Lautner does not have that may girlfriends in one summer. It is ridiculous but I'm not sayin' that I don't like the attention of … wait I'm rambling again. I hate it when I do that.

So the driver pulls us over to a cool looking villa alongside the beach with all the rest of the little yellow villa hut things.

I run in calling dibs on the biggest bedroom before Rocky, Riker, Ratliff, Ryland or Rydel can call dibs.

"In your face Rocky" I gloat.

"shut the heck up Austin or I will pound your face and it won't be pretty" he threatens

"so you think my face is pretty, cool." I say quite happy he called my face pretty.

"Yo, you guys shut up I see a hot lookin girl movin in next to us."Ryland says

We all run to the window to find a girl about our age with long brunette hair, a petite body, long beautiful brown hair and dazzling green eyes move into the room with the big terrace. My kind of girl. Apparently all my brothers think this too. There practically drooling. Ewww their never gonna get the girl if they drool so I run downstairs, eager to greet the girl. Apparently this brings them out of their trace running after me. I will get this girl there is something different about her though.

**A/N : I don't own R5 or any of the people mentioned though I would love to own Taylor Lautner. **

**That little one thing in the DJ boardwalk is from A&A's Summer Song.  
Thanks and I hope you can . **


	2. Meeting for the first time

**An Auslly Story**

**A/N Hey guys this is the next chapter I don't own anything mentioned here and yeah right as if I own Austin and ally. If I had it my way they would have been together sooner.**

**Shout out to all the people that reviewed. Thanks I appreciate it.**

Austin's POV…..

I knocked at the door and this young girl around fourteen answered the door. I looked at her and thought she couldn't have been related to the beauty upstairs. Well then she leads me to their living room and she is really starting to creep me out. You know I used to know this girl that… see I told people I have a rambling problem. My brothers like to tease me about it all the time.  
I heard someone coming down the stairs. It is beauty herself. I didn't know I was staring when somebody cleared there throat quite loudly.I licked my lips (what can I say nervous habit). She looked at me as if I was crazy. The young girl said "Austin, this is my annoying older sister Ally. Come on lets go to the beach." Said the girl that I now knew was called Ashley.  
"I'll have to go and ask mum if she'll let us." Ally said to her weirdly creepy sister.

"What? You can't come with us as well. You are a funsucker. You suck all the fun." Ashley whined.  
"Girls, shut up your dad is dealing with his jetlag. So actually I'd appreciate if you two got out of the house for a while." The woman who I'm guessing is their mom explained.

Ally' POV before she came downstairs.

I heard the door close and looked away from the blonds staring at me. So then I heard Ashley talk. Whoever that is there getting the full blown flirty talk. Time for me to swoop in and save the poor guy from Ashley. So when I went downstairs I was met with eager hazel eyes.  
As soon as I started talking though the guy just blanked out, staring at me. Ok this is kinda creepy. Maybe Ashley has met her match. Mom came downstairs telling us about dads jetlag and how we need to get out of the house.  
So maybe we are going to go to the beach after all. Yay (can you detect the sarcasm).

**A/n: the beach chapter next, sorry it is so short. I'm new to this.  
Thanks for reading and I hope you can . **


	3. The Beach

**An Auslly story  
A/n Hey guys sorry I didn't update last night but it is big chapter "The Beach Scene"**

**Chapter 2**

Ally's POV  
So I went upstairs to change into my bikini. When I came downstairs I saw Austin and Ashley talking, abet awkwardly though. They look weird together. This is so awesome; we can just walk out of the porch and bam! The beach. I noticed Austin had a surfing board with him. He surfs. Well I'll let you in on a little secret. I surf, and very well too. I know I was from England but I did some surf lessons in Cornwall, did some compactions

I slipped away to get my board while Austin was walking in the water trying to catch waves. I looked over at Ashley and she was sitting in a deck chair watching Austin like a hawk, drooling slightly. I am so ashamed; she has no class at all. She wouldn't know class if it hit her in the face. When I got to the closet that stores the beach stuff I got my beautiful bright yellow surfboard out and dragged it to the water.

As soon as I was in the water I felt at home. A big wave was coming on so I swam out to it and rode it doing some tricks. When I swam back Austin was looking at me jaw dropped.  
" do you want to close your mouth your catching flies." I said with a smirk in my face.  
" I'm sorry bout that it's just that I never expected you to surf that well, not even me or my brothers can surf that well." Austin said awestruck.

Austin's POV  
Seeing Ally out there in surfing the waves was then least to say surprising. I know I am in love now. Not even Riker can surf waves like that and he's the one that taught us how to surf. Their Ally was, sitting in the deck chair listening to music like nobody's business. I went over to find out which music she was listening to peeking over her shoulder, fall out boy dance dance. Oh man this girl sure has a good taste in music.

"Hey Ally, do you like Fall Out Boy?" I asked.  
"I love them they are my favourite band" Ally said enthusiastically.  
"Ally, you know that my brothers and I have a band that sounds a little bit like them. Maybe you've heard of us we're called R5."  
Suddenly, Ashley sat up and squealed.  
"OMG! I love R5 why have you seen them anywhere. They are amazing." Ashley squealed. Then she looked at me tilted her head and screamed.  
"You're Austin Lynch, the lead singer of R5!" Ashley almost fainted. Ally just looked at me apologetically and dragged Ashley away.  
She shouted "Sorry bout her, I'll come and see you rehearse some time though, since you offered."

**A/n : I don't own anything that was mentioned and I wish all you guys a happy Easter.  
I hope you can review and thanks. .lol.**


End file.
